


Play the Game

by Sparky562



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky562/pseuds/Sparky562
Summary: Theo asked for this.He came for void.And who was he to ignore his pleas?But they needed to play the game--And if things got a little bit bloody...well, they can't say he didn't warn them.After all, you should never trust a fox.





	Play the Game

They should have _**known better**_ , they should have killed him when they had a chance.

They should have never trusted him. But Luckily for him, the pack just couldn’t hurt their friend, Stiles was family and they couldn’t hurt _**family**_.

* * *

 

Stiles was ready, he knew all about Theo and his plan. He could read him like an open book, it was only a matter of time before he made his move and stiles….He knew.

He knew about his relations with the dread doctors and what he was really here for. And well let’s just say that if he wanted Stiles and the pack, then he was going to have to _**play the game and win**_. If Scott wanted to trust Theo, then he was going to let him, it was going to be his downfall.

Stiles was going to prove that he was right and if he had to use dirty methods to prove it, he would.

And right now that little voice in his head was hungry, _very_ hungry and he couldn't see why he shouldn't comply and _feed_ it. 

* * *

He had it all planned out, he just needed to be able to get away from the pack for a while, leaving him wide open for an attack.

So when Stiles's jeep ‘broke down’, it was time to put his plan into motion. He was going to end up killing **two** birds with one stone.

When Donovan showed up, he knew Theo was there too, watching his every move so the best he could do was give him a good show, a very good show.

Theo made his move and now it was Stiles's _turn_.

When Donovan's hand fell on his shoulder and bit him, he had to admit, he didn’t expect that, he felt pain, he almost giggled. Pain was _good_ , pain was _great_ , pain fed the little voice in his head.

He turned around to find Donovan snarling at him, claws out and bearing his teeth. Stiles wanted to take advantage of the situation. He figured if he ran to the library, he'd have more privacy, so he swung his wrench and hit Donovan in the head and ran He got to the library and Donovan chased after him, now that he was in a secluded space, he was done.

The plan was taking place, now all he had to do was play. He knew Theo followed them there too, he wanted to witness what was going to happen personally. Stiles hid behind the book cases. Letting Donovan scavenge for him.

Now all he had to do was do what the voice told him to and let him in.

_“Let me in.”_

“ _Let me in."_

And that's exactly what he did. He could feel the turmoil of emotions Donovan was going through and he loved it.

He could **_taste_** it, so sweet, so refreshing. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate anything as good as this guy, so raw, so full of emotions.

But when Donovan noticed his composure, he couldn’t understand why he was laughing and well that amused him even more. He would click his tongue and shake his head. He would circle him like a predator about to catch his prey, he wasn’t Stiles anymore, no, he was _**Void**_.

He had a feeling Donovan knew something was wrong too, because now he was tense and waiting for his move. And Void just couldn’t help but smile. He looked up right at Donovan and stared at him, he looked at every single emotion he was feeling and was feeding off of every last one. He thought he could come over here and kill _him_. He wanted to see him _TRY._

He sneered. “you wanna _**play**_?" He turned his head and looked at him. "Then let’s play. But you’ll lose. They always do.” He smiled.

Donovan was scared - _good_ \- he should be scared. The game was just beginning. He looked down at the wrench in his hand and Donovan was looking right at it.

He twirled it around his fingers and played with it for a while. He looked up and smirked “You wanna know a secret?” He asked Donovan.

He walked closer to him and grabbed him by the collar, his eyes flickered black. He smirked and looked at Donovan right in the eyes, “you saw that wrench I’m holding?” he asked, moving to whisper into his ear. “It’s going to be the last thing you see.” He licked his lips.

He stood up straighter, looking right at him, smiling as he imagined every single thing he was saying in his head.

He started to circle around his again, enjoying the fear he was getting. “ You wanna know what I’m going to do to you?” He laughed. “First- I’m going to cave your head in with it, but that's not how I’m going to kill you. No, there wouldn’t be any fun in that.” he said shaking his head. “ ...I’m going to wait for you to heal-- then I’ll go for your arm, next your leg, I’ll probably start pulling off your toes and fingers while I’m at it... and I’ll do it again and again, in an ongoing cycle, until I have you begging-- begging me to stop-- begging me to kill you.”

He yanked his hair and laughed when the fear spiked up, “Then when you think I’m finally going to stop, I’ll do it all again-- before I impale you with it, digging it in deeper and deeper, twisting it around, pulling it up and pushing it down, making it feel like I’m tearing you apart, before I yank it out and leave you on the floor, bleeding out.” He paused and smiled, “...and when you think that I’m finally going to let you just die --I'm going to put that wrench in your own hands and your going to have to stab yourself with it... over and over again, until you end up killing yourself.”

He looked down on him, eyes black, smiling, “And I’m going to **_enjoy_** every single second of it.”

He let him go keeping his eyes on him, “you picked the wrong person to mess with and now you’re going to have to _play_ the game.”

* * *

 

And Void kept true to his word, he caved in his head over and over again with the wrench until, he **begged** for him to stop, to kill him.

Then he finally stabbed him with it, moving it around, twisting it, until it was Donovan himself who delivered his final blow.

He felt so satisfied, so full, and the entire time he could feel eyes boring into him, watching him, wanting him, desiring him, _lusting_ after him.

* * *

 

When Donavon took his final breath, he got leaving the body there and taking the wrench, he was drenched in blood, he could feel the substance dripping off of him bathing himself in it, covering his scent in it.

He slowly turned around and locked his eyes with Theo’s, he smirked and looked at him, “ I’m glad you enjoyed the show.” His eyes flickered black, he could smell the lust the wolf felt for him, such strong emotion, such amazing taste, he was so hungry and Theo seemed more than willing to feed him.

He walked towards him, still covered in blood, he could practically taste it, he was actually pretty sure he was, but that didn’t matter, all he wanted right now was to _feed_ off the desire Theo had for him. He was just inches away from his face smiling at him, “You’re a such a naughty boy aren’t you? You want me. What would the doctors think of you, being slut for me? Panting for me.”

He leaned next to his ear and started to nip at it, he could taste the lust Theo had, growing and growing. Its taste was so good, so sweet, and Void _wanted more_.

He slammed his mouth over Theo's, blood mixing in both of their mouths, but it didn’t bother him, it just seemed to turn him on even more. He bit and sucked, teeth clashing, they kissed until it hurt. Stiles pulled him by the hips and grinded down, hips rolling and thrusting.

Theo whined, he was a mess beneath him. Thrusting up, searching for friction. He knew the knock-off wolf wanted it, he had been begging ever since the, ‘I also came back for you’ bullshit.

Void was enjoying the way he was making him fall apart, the way he was being clouded by his primal desires. He couldn’t help but feed off of everything he was offering, _draining_ him of everything.

After one hard thrust up, his hand moved to his neck squeezing it, until his breathing became more erratic, pushing Theo over the edge, making him come with one last squeeze and a howl.

Void couldn’t help, but think on how **pathetic** Theo was right now, how desperate he must be if this was what he wanted.

* * *

 

After they were done Void flickered his eyes and looked at Theo. _Cheap_ , _pathetic_ Theo.

He got up to leave, Theo still on the ground, still out of it, he fixed his shirt and looked down him, sneering, not being able to handle the presence of the other boy.

“Tell me--” He said, “Is this what you wanted?”

He could _taste_ the fear emitting from Theo. Void laughed and leaned down, holding his hand to his throat and squeezing as hard as he could, feeling the air thicken with fear and desire again, before striking him 6 times in the temple, caving his head in, feeling the blood splatter onto his face.

He looked at the body before leaving, “You **_lose_**. You forgot to play the game.”

* * *

 

He threw the wrench to the side and left the bodies there, leaving the area to reek of blood and sex, he was sure that ‘his pack’ would be able to smell him there and smell this on him. But that was the point.

It was time to _play the game_ …..and he just made his move, now it was their **_turn_**.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister actually came in on me writting this. She ALMOST gave me a heart attack, I played it off by saying I was working on my summer Ap Psych homework.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
